The Silence
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: 6 years I’ve lived in silence, 6 years I’ve lived with this pain, and the worst part about it… it happens again. Why can’t I just tell Sasuke? Rape/Angst NejixNaruto Sasunaru


**Hey guys! An update, yay! So thanks for reading and if you don't feel comfortable around the topic of rape, I apologize; it's not a light matter and should be taken seriously. Please excuse any spelling errors. **

_**Title: The Silence**_

_**Rated: M (For course Language… and a half lemon)**_

**Genre: Angst/romance**

_**Warnings: Lime; Yaoi- boy on boy romance (Yay!); Course Language; OOC,AU**_

_**Author: Sasuke's Sweetheart**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**_

_**Summary: 6 years I've lived in silence, 6 years I've lived with this pain, and the worst part about it… it happens again. Why can't I just tell Sasuke? Rape/Angst NejixNaruto Sasunaru**_

"You really are an idiot, you know that Uzumaki?" Sneered a boy with long black hair.

Uzumaki Naruto winced as the boy had stomped a foot onto the small of his back. Naruto let out a small cry of pain. The boy smirked, "See? If you continue to do this, than I really will have to teach you a lesson you little grub!"

The other boy laughed menacingly, "Yeah ya little ass wipe, if you don't tell us how Sasuke-kun won the match than we'll just have to beat some respect into ya!"

Naruto bit his lip, drawing some blood, "You guys are just jealous that Sasuke-teme beat you all up without breaking a sweat!"

The black haired boy snarled as he went and kicked Naruto in the side again, "Tch, that'll teach you, Sasuke's just a pussy ass pansy like you are; he only won because he was hopped up on those weird pills he takes!"

Naruto laughed at the boy mockingly, "You guys really are idiots! Those "pills" You saw him popping was just Tylenol! Man, you guys are just as stupid as you look!"

The black haired boy smirked, Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the boy, shouldn't he be pissed? The boy bent down and grabbed a hand full of the boys golden locks in his hand and pulled his head up a bit. Naruto whimpered, "Yeah, and you're about to feel as broken as you look."

Naruto gritted his teeth, what the hell did that mean?

The boy slammed Naruto's head into the ground and the other guy grabbed his arms and tied them together quickly, Naruto could suddenly feel a tugging at his pants, "What the fuck are you guys doing?!" He screamed in horror as he saw the black haired boy begin to undo his pants. Naruto's pants had suddenly slid down between his knees and he knew. Naruto began screaming as loudly as he could but the other boy had put a rag of some sort in his mouth, stifling his scream.

The black haired boy revealed himself and bent down above Naruto and kissed his shoulder gently, "Well than Naru-chan, I'm gonna really need to teach you a lesson than, aren't I?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes tight, not wanting to be able to see anymore, a sharp pain passed through his body and Naruto suddenly lost all consciousness.

Naruto screamed loudly, thrashing about in his bed. Uchiha Sasuke jumped from his spot and tried to wake up his beloved.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" Sasuke yelled as he shook the blonde. Naruto snapped his eyes open and instinctively threw Sasuke away from him. The raven fumbled back a few feet before he landed on his bottom.

Naruto grabbed the blanket and threw it over himself, curling up into a little ball. A 22 year old man and he was still afraid of his past.

"N-Naruto? Are you okay, you were screaming again…" Sasuke asked sadly, it's not like that was the first night it had happened.

The dobe shook his head and smiled bitterly to himself, "Yeah I'm fine…. Sorry Sasuke it was just a dream…" _I'm Sorry Sasuke…. I just can't seem to escape it… _Naruto shut his eyes tight. He than heard a withdrawn sigh and felt the movement of Sasuke…. Sasuke leaving the room. He had quietly closed the door behind him and had gone to sleep on the couch for the 10th time that month.

Tears began to slide through Naruto's closed eyes, 6 years of his silence, 6 years of his pain and it seemed to be affecting everyone around him… He had withdrawn from his friends, he had stopped going to school, and he stopped seeing his councillor. Naruto had even bullied his best friend Haruno Sakura into not telling anyone and because of that, she had moved away from him and now Sasuke….Naruto wasn't even able to hug or make love to his partner, which pained him and Sasuke so much, sometimes Naruto would wonder why hadn't he just left him yet?

As the young man pondered he had quickly fallen into a deep sleep dreaming of a day that he didn't wish he would simply vanish.

The next day Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table when the phone rang suddenly. Naruto hopped to go get it and held the phone up to his ear, "Hello this is the Uchiha and Uzumaki residence." He had said in his most polite tone.

There was no noise at first but than a girl at the other end had started talking, slightly raising her voice.

"Hello? Hello is this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "S-Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan is that you?"

The other end was beginning to get a lot static, "H-Hai! Naruto-kun thank god I've finally found you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone in Tokyo?"

Naruto sighed in relief, "Sakura-chan… where are you right now? Can we meet up somewhere?"

There was no answer for a moment and than a loud crashing noise, "H-Hai! Let's meet up at that old Café we used to go to a lot! Can you be there in twenty minutes?"

Naruto nodded as a grin crept up to his face, "Hai! I will see you there in twenty minutes; let's try for the booth in the back, ne?"

"Yes! I'll see you there!"

Click.

Naruto hung up his phone and put it down on the receiver, _Wow… S-Sakura-chan's back… _

Naruto jumped up onto his stairs and quickly brushed his hair and threw on some clean clothes and he was out the door.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was sitting in the small café that he and Sakura had always gone to, it was their safe spot, and the pastries there were delicious!

Naruto sat waiting for his friend with a cup of hot cocoa and a plate of cream puffs on the table. Popping one into his mouth, he heard the front door jingle, he smiled idiotically, and he turned around.

There stood a somewhat older and more mature version of his old friend Sakura. She stood there wearing a red skirt and a white t-shirt. Her lovely pink hair was still short and held back in a hair band. Naruto smiled and got up from his chair; Sakura looked over at him, her emerald green eyes flashing at him sadly for a moment but than went to normal. Sakura extended her arms and ran towards her old friend, giving him a quick hug she pulled back and smiled.

"Naruto-kun! You look so handsome!" She said with a grin.

Naruto blushed a bit, "And you, Sakura-chan, you've gotten even more beautiful than before!"

Sakura giggled and sat down in the empty seat and took a cream puff and placed it into her mouth, "Mm…. the cream puffs here are still just as good!"

Naruto nodded and took a sip of his cocoa, "So, Sakura-chan what brings you back here? It's been…. 6 years since we last spoke." Naruto's expression saddened as he remembered their last conversation, and no, it had not been the best conversation ever.

Sakura nodded, "Well, I'm a doctor now and I well… I got some time off to do some things and I thought to myself, 'I should go visit Naruto-kun!' It's been far too long since we last seen each other…"

Naruto nodded, suddenly feeling sick. She would bring it up. She always did.

"So! Naruto-kun, how've you been? What do you do for a living? Are you tied down yet?" Sakura asked enthused.

Naruto laughed, "I've been really good, thanks! I've also become a writer writing fiction novels and well… I'm dating Sasuke."

Sakura's mouth hung wide open, not even bothering to hide the shock, "W-what? Sasuke-kun and you? Really? When did this happen?"

Naruto nodded, "It's been two years. We've just moved in with each other about a year ago though."

Sakura's expression became solemn as she went for another cream puff, "Than… I suppose you've gotten over the past…?"

Naruto flinched as if he were about to dodge a punch, "W-Well I wouldn't go that far…"

Sakura put the cream puff in her mouth, "He doesn't know, does he? Are you still afraid Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Itachi?"

Naruto winced at those names, Hyuga Neji… the boy who had actually raped Naruto and Uchiha Itachi… the boy who held him down for Neji…

Naruto shuddered but quickly tried to brush it off, "Not so much anymore. Neji and Sasuke have become friends and Itachi I see around sometimes… so I've… gotten less scared…. I guess…"

Sakura slammed a fist down onto the table; Naruto looked around them to make sure no one else was listening in on the conversation.

"Why? Why are you putting up with this? It's because of those two ass holes your like this… you… you haven't been able to have sex since than, have you?"

Naruto didn't say anything at first, it hurt to much for him, "Sakura-chan, lets talk about something else-,"

Sakura had cut him off by standing up suddenly, "No Naruto," She hissed, "Those guys have ruined your life and now your just willing to let them back in just because their friends with Sasuke?!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Naruto said suddenly, "I love Sasuke so much, I can't just leave him because he's friends with them! I won't leave Sasuke because of something like that…. I'd rather suffer by Sasuke's side than leave him." Naruto clenched his eyes tight, trying to hold back his tears.

Sakura went over to Naruto and threw her arms around him and hugged him, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto sniffled, "Anyways… Sasuke called me awhile ago and we're throwing you a welcome back party…"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want it, I just want you to be okay, Naruto-kun I-,"

"No Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly, "It's in the past. This is my burden to bear, not yours, not Sasuke's... alright? So just…. Drop it…"

Sakura sighed and agreed and together they left, hand in hand just like they used to when they were kids.

Later that evening Sakura sat in the living room, talking away with her old friends as Sasuke went up to Naruto with a martini, "Naruto? Would you like this one?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "N-no thanks Sasuke-kun…. Thank you though."

Sasuke smiled weakly at his partner and went in for a light kiss.

There was a loud slap and everyone looked in their direction. Naruto's hand was held up high and Sasuke was holding onto his cheek, his pale face now red from the sudden smack.

The blonde's eyes suddenly widened as he leaned closer to Sasuke, "Oh my god! Sasuke, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that…!" Sasuke stopped Naruto from talking and just smiled.

"It's alright, dobe." And with that Sasuke had sauntered away.

Yamanaka Ino sighed and caught Sakura's attention.

"What is it Ino-pig?" Sakura asked naturally.

"Well forehead girl… It's their relationship…. Anyone can see their made for each other but Naruto just won't get any closer to Sasuke, it's almost like he refuses to…"

Sakura sighed and looked back at Naruto, suddenly realizing that he had left. Sakura got up, "Sorry Ino, I have to talk to Naruto quickly, I'll be right back." Ino nodded and let Sakura go her way.

In the back room Naruto was pushed onto his bed, Naruto looked up in horror as Neji towered over him.

"Hey there, 'Naru-chan', it's been awhile since you and I last chatted." Neji said quietly, a smile creeping up on his smug face.

Naruto's eyes widened, quickly though he tried to regain his composure, "N-Neji-san… a-are you enjoying yourself?"

Neji smirked, "I'll be enjoying it even more soon."

Naruto's voice broke, why? Why was this all happening again…? "N-Neji-san… Why don't we go back into the living room where everyone else is? I'm sure Sasuke-kun and you have lots to talk about…"

Naruto tried to get up but Neji had placed his hands on Naruto's chest, letting them rest there, Naruto quivered in fear, why did this have to happen again…?

Neji pushed Naruto back onto the bed, only this time Neji came down with him. Naruto gasped as the pale eyed boy pushed his leg down and rubbed it against Naruto's crotch. Naruto let out a gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his hand; Neji smiled and pushed himself a bit harder against Naruto.

"Now, now Naru-chan, are you already going to get hard so soon?" Neji purred into Naruto's ear as his hand slipped up the blonde's shirt and began to play with one of his nipples; Naruto suppressed a moan, holding his hands against his mouth.

Neji kissed Naruto's neck, "Naru-chan, listen to me and listen well, I am going to make love to you now, Ita-kun is outside watching the door so no one will get inside… and I swear if you scream, I will kill you…" Neji said softly, seductively even.

Naruto began to cry, the tears not allowing him to hold them back any longer. Neji took a hand and reached down into Naruto's pants, touching his soft member.

Naruto's eyes suddenly faded, losing all colour, _I did this to myself. Sasuke won't ever want something as dirty as me… _Naruto thought as more tears came coursing down his face, _if I… just lay still than everything will be okay… I won't get hurt any more than I already am…_

Neji had already undone the blondes pants and was now pumping at the blondes now hardening member, "Naru-chan you're so big, who would've guessed, eh?"

The blonde's manhood pulsed as it got bigger in Neji's hands, the black haired boy tipped his head over taking the member into his mouth, and Naruto cried harder, no sound escaping his lips. Neji bobbed his head up and down Naruto's smooth shaft, gently brushing his teeth up and down. Naruto gritted his teeth slightly but let it go. Maybe he would just imagine Neji as Sasuke…? Yeah… maybe that'd be better…

Neji stopped and kissed the tip of Naruto's penis as the door swung wide open.

Neji sat upright immediately and scowled at the intruder. Naruto's head tilted a bit to see who it was, a smile creeping up to his lips as the never ending tears came down.

Sakura darted over and punched Neji in the face, he fell off the bed and tried to gain his balance again, Sakura than quickly jumping on top of him punched him again and again, tears now streaming down her face, "Why Neji?! WHY!? What has Naruto-kun ever done to you?!" She screamed.

Naruto's eyes faded in and out of consciousness, he heard a lot of yelling, and than voices came…. He heard gasps and cussing but than… He heard Sasuke's voice.

Naruto smiled as he felt something warm cover his body, he could hear the raven talking to him, consoling him, _please God… if you want to kill me, please do it now… do it now while I can still hear his voice… _

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun please wake up…" Came a smooth and very familiar voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to see a puffy eyed Sakura looking at him. Her eyes widened as she looked back at her dear friend, without even thinking, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!" She cried over and over again.

Naruto lied there still, unable to move, his body still burned in the places he had been touched by him….

The blonde looked at the ceiling, "What… what happened to Neji-san?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "He's been arrested for rape and molestation, you don't need to worry about him anymore…. Naruto-kun I'm sorry I came to late…"

Naruto shook his head, "Sakura-chan… it's not your fault…"

The door opened and Sasuke peeked through it, "Sakura-chan, I've prepared your room."

Sakura nodded and got up from her spot, before turning her back on Naruto she gave him a comforting kiss on the forehead, "I'll be staying here for awhile to look after you… Goodnight."

"Night and… thank you." Naruto said with a faint but sincere smile.

Sasuke allowed Sakura to leave the room and closed the door behind her. Silence filled the room, Naruto looked in the opposite direction, how could he look at Sasuke now? He was all dirty and unpure…. No one would want him now…

The raven haired boy came and sat next to his lover and brushed strands of his bangs away from his face, Naruto flinched from the sudden touch. Sasuke pulled back his hand and balled it into a fist.

"Naruto-kun… how come…. How come you never told me? Am I… Am I that unworthy?" Sasuke asked in a hushed tone.

"I didn't want to burden you with my problems." Naruto said simply.

"But… you've been hurt for so long, Naruto-kun I…" Sasuke stopped.

The blonde wondered what Sasuke was about to say when he heard those sniffles. Naruto looked at the raven and saw the tears coming from his closed eyes. Naruto propped himself up onto his shoulder and wiped away Sasuke's tears with his thumb, "Sasuke-kun… whats wrong?"

Sasuke grasped the sheets between his hands, "How Naruto, how am I supposed to protect you if… if you don't tell me things, the important things? Naruto… I love you and if you've been afraid of me all this time… God, why didn't I see this before? It was obvious I should've… I should've done something, said something sooner…"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, "No Sasuke-kun… this is not your fault… this was supposed to be just my burden to bear… not yours."

"So what? Where you just going to grin and bear it for the rest of your life? Naruto you have no idea how selfish that is! Not letting me in… you've always had this barrier around you that I just couldn't break and now… and now you're telling me that it was none of my concern? Naruto it IS my concern as it is also MY burden to bear as well as yours… Naruto-kun, I've been so patient with you all these years because I knew eventually you would tell me…. But… I didn't know things would be so bad…"

Naruto shut his eyes, "I'm sorry for not telling you… I'm sorry for… being an idiot… I'm sorry that you love me so much it hurts…" Naruto began to cry, "I-I'm sorry I wasn't able to trust you…!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled weakly, "Naruto, lets leave the past behind and start something new for our future, I promise you, I will not let anyone harm you. Never again."

Naruto smiled faintly, "Yeah but… after tonight, I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to be able to trust again… I can't… handle being touched like that…"

Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and grasped it tightly in his, "I've been patient for two years, whats another three or four gonna do? I'd even wait forever if I had to, but… lets take it slow."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke smiled and got up from the bed, heading for the door. "Sasuke? Where are you going?"

Sasuke looked back a little startled, "The couch, I thought you may want to sleep alone tonight…?"

Naruto smiled and patted the spot next to him, "Silly, get in here. One step at a time right?"

Sasuke smiled and climbed into the bed beside Naruto, the blonde snuggled up to Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and together they fell asleep, dreaming of the day when Naruto would finally all better. Fully and completely.

End.

**A/N Oh hiya guys! Sorry I never update anything, I do feel bad about it but I will soon! I have completed a few chapters for a few stories but I have to get it proofread first and yeah. So! Did you like the story? Sorry if it seems rushed and doesn't make any sense whatsoever but uh yeah! And don't ask about the reason as to WHY Neji and Itachi are friends, I just thought they looked cool together if they were in a gang together or something xD And again, I apologize about the topic if it's a sensitive area with anyone, I just thought that it should be written. **

**And yeah, Sakura actually has a good role in my story! I usually am like "NO! NO SAKURA!" But I've taken quite a liking to her…. But uh yeah. So I hope you enjoyed the story! Till the next update of something, ja ne!**

**Sasuke's Sweetheart**


End file.
